This invention relates in general to a modular organizer and more particularly to panels having a means for engaging adjacent panels, wherein the panels are adapted for attachment to a wall and has a reinforcement means for improved strength.
There are a variety of display systems for organizing a host of articles, which are well known in the art. Traditionally, display systems have included display units or paneling that are mounted on the wall. These systems typically included panels or boards having parallel slots or channels into which hardware or attachment mechanisms can be inserted and secured. The focus of these systems has been to provide the user a means for displaying articles, which comprise of slots and panels that are easy to install and are durable.
Prior art display paneling systems have been devised to address the issues surrounding installation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,240 issued on Jun. 23, 1987 to Strausheim relates to a wall panel system comprising of units of extruded plastic strips having vertically-spaced, horizontally-extending C-shape channels for receiving prongs or clips of various types of hangers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,803 issued to Grossen on Aug. 18, 1992 relates to a display panel assembly having a regular series of undercut slots lined with identical channel inserts that improve the appearance and strength of the panel in the slot areas. The channel insert is capable of being installed in a slot from the face of the panel with a resilient snap fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5.655,674 issued on Aug. 12, 1997 to Holztrager relates to an exhibit panel comprising a backboard made of plastic material having a pair of spaced apart walls secured by a plurality of spaced apart longitudinal ribs disposed between the walls, and a plurality of parallel spaced apart longitudinal profiles glued to the blackboard.
Prior art inventions however are still cumbersome to install because of the weight of the paneling, are costly to produce and are often are not strong enough to support a variety of articles. Thus a modular organizer that is cost effective to produce, lightweight yet able to support heavy articles, and is easy to install with minimum effort is desirable.
An object of one aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved modular organizer and a method for installing it.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a panel comprising of a means for engaging adjacent panels. The panel is adapted for attachment to a wall and has a reinforcement means within the panel for improved strength.
Conveniently, the means for engaging adjacent panels may further comprise of a tongue and groove on each panel for engagement with adjacent panels. Preferably, the panel may be adapted for attachment to a wall by a fastening means.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a paneling system comprising of a series of panels adapted for attachment to a wall. The series of panels have a means for engaging one another and a reinforcement means.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for installing a paneling system comprising of mounting a series of panels to a wall. The series of panels may have a reinforcement means within the panels and a means for engaging adjacent panels. The series of panels may be secured to the wall by engaging the means for engaging adjacent panels of at least two panels to one another.
In accordance with a final aspect of the present invention there is provided a kit for a modular organizer comprising of a series of panels having a reinforcement means within each of the panels. The kit may further include a tongue and a groove associated with each of the panels for engagement of adjacent panels and a fastening means for securement of the series of panels to a wall.
Advantages of the present invention are: easy installation of the panel, the paneling system and the method of installation as the panels are lightweight; quick installation as the panels are not cumbersome and connect to adjacent panels quickly and easily; simple securing of the panels to one another and to the wall; improved strength of the panels and paneling system as the panels contain reinforced cross-members within the panels, therefore overcoming compressive and tensile forces; panels are made from durable material, such as polymer resin that improves the longevity of the panel and paneling system and allows the installer to easy handle and cut the panels to the desired length.